Etoile Noire
by Amlone
Summary: Il le haïssait, lui et son espèce répugnante. Et surtout il avait honte, honte d'être trop faible pour lui résister.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'eau était belle, elle était fraiche et claire, limpide, il se croirait presque dans un lagon. Un vrai bonheur de nager dans ces eaux calmes et sereines, pas une vague pour le déranger. L'endroit le plus confortable pour faire une sieste bien nécessaire et méritée. Il avait bataillé toute la journée avec tout ce qu'il avait. Il était épuisé, vidé de ses forces. Plus aucune énergie ne circulait dans son jeune corps lisse et écailleux.

La température de l'eau était une bénédiction pour ses muscles endoloris, juste assez froide pour calmer ses douleurs mais suffisamment chaude pour le détendre. Il aura des courbatures demain, il n'avait pas la volonté de s'étirer aujourd'hui. Et il faudra bientôt qu'il se réveille complétement pour panser ses blessures, il en avait une jolie collection. Il pouvait sentir que son sang se répandait aux alentours, ce n'était pas encore inquiétant mais il devrait faire attention. Il pourrait attirer l'attention indésirable de prédateurs, comme celui qu'il avait combattu, ou pire encore Eux. C'était dangereux dans un moment de faiblesse pareil. Mais malgré toutes ses malheureuses expériences, il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger. L'appelle du sommeil et de la paix était une sirène qui chantait à ses oreilles avec la voix de Mère.

Le sentiment de flottement dans la mer était fabuleux, c'était comme être en apesanteur. Il pensait un instant qu'il était dans un nuage jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge rien qu'un peu pour sentir le mouvement de l'eau sur sa peau. Avec la perception qu'il avait de l'eau claire qui rentrait dans son corps par ses branchies doucement. Et le soleil qui tapait sur son dos, le réchauffant délicatement. L'instant était paisible et parfait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était aussi calme.

Il se laissait aller tranquillement, sa conscience dérivant peu à peu. La douleur de ses membres disparaissait avec ses sens. Il ne sentait plus, ni ses mains, ni sa queue. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ses doigts et le bas de son corps était mou. Laissé à la merci des courants qui le bousculaient.

Son champ visuel se rétrécissait, et s'assombrissait, il allait perdre conscience dans peu de temps. Il savait qu'il devait se réveiller et bouger, mais l'attrait du sommeil et l'idée de la détente était trop fort. Alors il se laissa glisser dans un repos immobile, sans rêve, vulnérable au milieu de l'océan.

Il se préoccuperait de sa situation plus tard. Il nagerait dans une crique quelconque ou une grotte sou marine pour se soigner. Pour l'instant, pour juste un moment il voulait tout oublier et ne se soucier de rien. Pour un temps, juste un instant.

Il se réveillait progressivement avec l'impression d'entendre un mélange incompréhensible de voix graves qui semblaient se rapprocher. Son ouïe s'acclimatait encore, tout comme son esprit, pris dans le coton du sommeil, tout semblais un peu floue. Dans son état presque comateux et faible, le réveille était dur, tout son corps protestait. Son esprit était lent, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait, et ses membres ne lui répondait pas, comme lui, épuisés et faibles.

Mais le son se clarifiait au fils des secondes, les échos disparaissaient et les bruits de fonds laissaient places à des conversations de plus en plus compréhensibles, c'est-à-dire quelques mots par-ci par-là. Il comprenait des portions de mots et des voyelles, mais peut encore.

« …écailles… ?... » Sa parlait de poisson, un animal à écaille.

« … requin… jeune… cher au marché noir. » Peut être de pêche illégale.

« …un vrai avant. » Quelque chose de rare, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu apparemment.

« … Sirène ? » Un frisson le parcourut au mot. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur leurs chasses.

« Non, c'est un Homme-Poisson. »Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de lui. Ils étaient loin, se rassura t'il à la pensée.

« Mais ils ne sont pas censés avoir des jambes ? » Il entendit alors, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était toujours faible, alors la peur commença à s'installer. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, il allait se fait attraper sans pouvoir même se défendre.

« On devrait le capturer pour le vendre, on serait riche. Ça vaut bien 1 000 000 de Belly aux enchères » Il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose, avec un peu de retard.

Ce qu'il écoutait depuis tout à l'heure, n'étaient pas seulement des conversations, mais des Humains qui parlaient.

Il était encore dans l'eau, Poséidon soit loué, mais surement plus pour très longtemps. Les humains devaient être dans un bateau non loin. A cause de sa paresse il ne c'était pas mis à l'abri. Il allait être capturé parce qu'il préférait dormir que de se soigner.

Maintenant, avec l'adrénaline qui courait dans son corps frêle, il pouvait sentir et bouger quelques doigts, mais sa queue était hors d'atteinte. Pourtant il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour fuir.

Rien n'y faisait, il avait mal à la tête et la douleur de ses autres blessures revenait. Il allait être vendu au plus offrant en esclavage. Officiellement c'était interdit mais tous les Tenryûbito avaient des esclaves. Et les Homme-Poissons n'étaient pas si courent, avec le Royaume Ryugu totalement séparé du reste du monde, en autarcie.

Même si il était plus une Sirène mâle soit un Triton, de type requin baleine croisé avec un requin taupe.

Ce qui est, en fait pire, les Sirènes sont prisées comme accessoires de décoration par les nobles. Il est beaucoup plus rare de trouver une Sirène qu'un Homme-Poisson. Et il avait beau être un Triton, et non une Sirène femelle, il sera quand même populaire.

Avec son retour au monde des vivants, ses blessures c'étaient manifestés, les crampes avaient suivies rapidement. Il avait dormis dans les eaux froides de l'océan, alors qu'il avait encore les muscles chauds. Une erreur de débutant. Il était maintenant courbaturé de partout, ses mouvements déjà difficiles devenaient de plus en plus douloureux.

Son esprit, bien que plus alerte ne refaisait toujours pas complétement surface. La mobilisation de ses muscles était désordonnée. Un coup, c'était un doigt, un coup, c'était les abdominaux qui se contractaient pour tenter de bouger sa lourde queue.

Le contrôle de son corps était au mieux hasardeux. Et les voix qui se rapprochaient inexorablement, son cœur était surement la seule chose qui fonctionnait correctement. Il battait à tout rompre, donnant l'impression qu'il allait briser ses côtes pour fuir sa cage thoracique. Ses poumons étaient moins performants, avec les crampes et les morsures, il inspirait moins profondément, il ressentait un manque d'oxygène notable. Les ouïs sur ses côtes et son cou s'ouvraient frénétiquement pour compenser, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Les mouvements de la mer augmentaient, les vagues étaient soudainement plus fortes. Il devait être proche du bateau, la panique montait, rendant ses mouvements plus désordonnés. Avec son agitation et la panique, plus le manque d'oxygène, il se sentait déjà faiblir malgré son court état de conscience.

Il sentit un coup de bâton lui piquer le dos, proche de sa nageoire dorsale, par des hommes dans un bateau. Son bras, le plus proche du bateau sur sa droite, s'agita brusquement à cause de ses réflexes musculaires. Il frappa accidentellement la coque du bateau avec les phalanges de ses doigts mous.

Il eut un spasme au niveau du visage avec la piqure vive provoqué par la blessure.

« Il est vivant finalement, aidez-moi à le monter à bord. » dit l'un des hommes, peut-être des pirates, ceux sont souvent eux qui font du commerce d'esclaves.

Il sentit ensuite des mains le saisir brutalement de l'eau. Il essayait vainement de les faire lâcher en se débâtant, mais même avec sa peau glissante, il était trop fable pour réussir. Il ne fit que s'épuiser plus vite.

Il fut jeté durement sur le fond de ce qui semblait être une barque, de fines échardes piquaient ses plaies à vifs. Un des hommes s'assied sur son dos pour l'immobiliser. Le changement soudain d'environnement le surpris. Avec l'humidité de l'eau sur sa peau et le léger vent frais, il se refroidissait davantage. Sa peau bleue palissait légèrement. Tout cela cumulé l'épuisait et le poids sur son dos réduisait encore son apport en air. Il se sentait défaillir, il résistait difficilement. Les bords de sa vision s'obscurcissaient peu à peu, ses membres faibles devenaient mous aux mains de ses kidnappeurs. Il suffoquait, haletait et toussait. Ses poumons étaient désespérément vides. Sa tête lui tournait, la nausée montait et un bruit aigu perçait ses tympans sensibles.

Et il n'y eu plus rien.

Un mouvement violent le reconnecta à la réalité. Il avait maintenant la tête en bas. Son estomac pressé contre une épaule qui le portait. Avec la fatigue toujours forte il ne vit que des éclairs de jambes sur un sol en pierres grises. La nausée été toujours là et son sang battait ses tempes. Le port où ils avaient accosté semble sale depuis sa position. Pas qu'il distingue grand-chose. Il apercevait de nombreux déchets sur le sol, des carcasses de poissons pourrissantes et des objets cassés, il y avait même des caisses en bois au milieu du passage. Des chats affamés se dispersaient au passage de l'Humain, ils se gaver du poisson rapporté le matin.

La monté de sang au cerveau clarifia ses idée plus vite mais lui provoqua une vive migraine, sa tête le tuait, derrière ses yeux la migraine brulait, semblait écraser sa tête. Et la sensation dans ses membres n'était pas encore optimale. Dans cette position il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à par gigoter et tomber au milieu de pirates.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre le bon moment et utiliser ses dernières forces pour s'échapper des quatre ou cinq pirates qui l'entouraient.

Brusquement, il sentit, c'était comme si on lui débouchait le nez, il se rendit compte que le pirate sous lui exhalait une l'odeur particulièrement forte et désagréable, ça lui brûlait presque le nez. Il essaya de détourner la tête et de respirer par la bouche. L'homme qui le portait était répugnant. Il ne pouvait pas être porté par un Homme propre au moins. Il semblerait que ce que disait grand-père était vrai. Les Hommes sont des êtres rustres, sales et d'un manque de classe flagrant. Comment pouvez-ton être aussi crasseux ? Les Hommes ne se lavaient-il pas ? Et Poséidon tout puissant, qu'ils étaient bruyants, ils jacassaient comme des Guppy à propos des gains qu'ils allaient faire avec lui. Pas comme si il allait leurs permettre d'obtenir quoi que ce soit grâce à lui, plutôt mourir. Même leurs voix étaient désagréables. Et leurs vocabulaires étaient des plus pauvres.

L'odeur était nauséabonde, les vêtements et le pirate dedans semblaient ne jamais avoir eu le plaisir de voir de l'eau non salée. Un mélange de sueur, de crasse et de poisson pourrit. Tout cela avait mariné pendant il ne savait combien de jours ensemble, un véritable festival de senteurs. Il avait aussi l'honneur et le plaisir d'avoir sa tête juste au bon endroit pour sentir les aisselles de l'Homme. Si ça ne le réveillait pas, alors rien ne le ferait. Ça avait au moins l'effet positif de lui clarifier l'esprit. Doucement, sans attirer l'attention de sa mule, il testait ses doigts, ses mains, la pointe de sa queue. Tout répondait plus ou moins bien, mais répondait.

Avec ses sens qui revenaient il pouvait dire qu'il était plus grand que l'Homme qui le portait. Sa queue trainait sur le sol, elle allait être tout écorchée.

Il commençait à avoir mal au cœur avec le mouvement de balancier qu'il subissait sur l'épaule, et de la bile lui descendait de l'estomac, brulant sa gorge sur son passage. Il sentait vaguement le liquide qui passait sur sa langue et coulait sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes et son menton. Il souffla du bout des lèvres, pour enlever silencieusement toute la bile de sa bouche. Son cracha tomba sur le bas du pantalon grisâtre que portait le pirate. Il grimaça un sourire crispé, même dans sa position précaire il pouvait encore humilier un Humain. Il devait continuer à patienter, que leurs vigilances se relâchent pour s'échapper. En attendant il rassemblait ses forces pour que ses chances soit meilleurs. C'était la première fois qu'il était en si mauvaise posture en un an. D'habitude, c'étaient des moments tendu ou il était proche de se faire prendre, mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'à présent.

Ils étaient passé d'un sol en pierres pavées à de la terre battus, des morceaux de métal jonchaient le passage. Certains encore brillants, d'autre complètements terne et rouillés. Il pouvait aussi voir du vieux cuivre, d'une couleur vert de gris. L'Homme qui le tenait s'arrêta, immobile au milieu du désordre. Le bruit de bottes qui raclaient sur les cailloux s'entendit sur le chemin.

« Un Homme-Poisson, jeune et beau comme celui-ci, vaux bien une belle promotion de la part du capitaine. Peut-être même que j'aurais une pars de la vente. Une pars de cinq millions c'est pas si mal. Mais si on est nombreux, il y en aura moins pour moi. » Fit remarquer le pirate, alors que ses compagnons se taisaient brusquement, sentant le changement d'humeur de leurs compatriote.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux nous doubler ! » S'exclama un des hommes, sonnant furieux, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Pour se défendre, son kidnappeur le laissa tomber sur le sol, comme un vieux sac. Sa respiration était coupée par le choc soudain et brusque. Il avait rouverts certaines de ses blessures, les rendant plus douloureuse qu'auparavant, certains bous de métal piquaient ça peau, faisant des écorchures. Il toussa doucement pour libérer ses poumons de la poussière du sol, et grimaça de douleur à cause des plaies béantes de sa poitrine et ses muscles raides. Il entendait au-dessus de lui des bruits de luttes, le son de la chaire rencontrant la chaire.

C'était sa chance. Les hommes était occuper à s'entre tuer. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion avant un moment. Son ravisseur allait mourir contre quatre autres pirates. Les autres seraient trop blessés pour le retenir ou en train de s'entre-tuer pour le remarquer. Ses bras douloureux rappait sur le sol en terre, il ramenait doucement ses bras devant lui. Sa peau abimés était assaillit par les petits bouts de métaux pointus qui ressortaient du sol.

Un peu de sang l'éclaboussa, alors qu'un corps tombait lourdement à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Avec sa vision flou et son odorat perçant, il pouvait deviner qu'il avait été éviscéré sauvagement au couteau. L'odeur d'intestin ouvert c'est rependu aux alentours, une odeur acide de putréfaction, le sang imbibant la terre sèche. Elle le buvait comme de l'eau, ne laissant qu'une flaque de terre rougie.

Son bras était enfin devant lui, il ne restait plus qu'à le rapprocher, puis à s'appuyer dessus et se redresser. Une partie de plaisir en sommes. Son souffle était cours, il haletait légèrement avec les efforts colossaux qu'il faisait pour aller plus vite. De la sueur perlait sous son nez et coulait sur ses lèvres sèches.

Cette fois, ce fut une main qui le surprit. Elle tomba entre ses bras tendu, coupé nettement, encore saignante. Elle n'était pas très belle cette main. Plaine de callosités et de crasse, la peau brunie par le soleil. Plus le fait qu'elle n'était plus attachée à son propriétaire. Qui gémissait pitoyablement à quelques mètres en tenant de son autre main le moignon sanglant contre sa poitrine.

Les bruits étaient moins fort, ils devaient avoir bientôt finit. Les autres ont dû avoir peur et fuir lorsqu'ils ont vu que l'homme était sérieux. Il ne lui restait plus de temps, son cœur s'emballa brusquement à la sensation des mains qui le touchaient. Il ne peut pas perdre l'avantage de la surprise, alors il reste mous dans la prise inconfortable. Prétendre être endormis rassurera l'Humain et abaissera sa garde. Il frapperait alors. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement.

Il déteste quand les humains le touche, ces créatures répugnantes et sales. Des sauvages sans aucun doute. Mais parler serais une erreur. Une créature intelligente et parlante était plus inquiétante qu'un chien ou un chat. Un Humain sera plus indulgent avec une bête stupide qu'avec une créature qui pouvait lui répondre, le mettre face à ses péchés et ses crimes. Quelqu'un qui pouvait juger ses actes. Quelque chose de si semblable à lui.

Il avait été trop lent, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'utiliser son bras pour s'appuyer dessus et se relever que l'Homme en avait terminé avec ses compagnons. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un simple Humain avait pu massacrer aussi vite quatre Hommes, quatre Hommes expérimentés. L'incrédulité le saisit. C'était impensable, il avait à peine e le temps de bouger. C'était seulement quelques secondes, quelques instants, presque rien. Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait avoir encore du temps, il devait avoir encore le temps de s'enfuir. Lorsque l'homme le souleva de nouveau, il était mous dans sa prise et démoralisé. De plus haut, il put voir le carnage, une véritable boucherie avait eu lieu. Il avait dut les prendre par surprise pour pouvoir vaincre quatre hommes.

Il était impossible que cet Homme soit aussi fort, il devait avoir triché quelque part, ils sont fourbes et traitres même avec les leurs.

Il avait raison, l'un d'entre eux avait bien été éventré. Il pouvait voir brièvement les entrailles qui se déversaient sur le sol comme des serpents grotesque enroulés en nœuds inextricables. Ils donnaient l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place à l'intérieur pour les contenir.

La vue depuis le haut de sa mule était macabre, exemple parfait de leurs sauvageries. L'épaule pointue appuyait sur les blessures profondes de ses abdominaux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se vider de son sang sur l'homme. La profonde morsure qu'il avait au niveau du torse était la plus dangereuse et la plus étendus. Ça ressemblait presque à une morsure de requin. Formant un arc de cercle depuis son épaule droite jusqu'à sa hanche droite. A quelques centimètres de son cou et de sa mort. Il avait été mâché par un Roi des Mers. Il avait peut-être même coupé les tendons de son épaule, les mouvements de ce bras-là étaient beaucoup plus sporadiques. La morsure n'arrêtait pas de couler en flots continu de sang sur la chemise de l'humain. Peut-être pas en rivière tortueuse, mais un petit ruisseau s'écoulait sur le coton grossier et une tache se formait, grandissait à mesure que son corps faiblissait.

Son premier plan avait mal tourné, l'Humain était toujours vivant, il avait combattu contre quatre pourtant. Il aurait dû mourir. Il fallait une autre solution. Si un Humain ne le tue pas pour son 'prix', la 'belle sirène' par jalousie, il allait s'en charger lui-même. Il faut seulement les bonnes conditions, et les forces nécessaires, et le temps. Ce sera compliqué.

Il se rendit compte seulement maintenant que sa queue était toujours transformée, sa tête était plus brumeuse qu'il ne le pensait. Il faudra régler sa aussi. On ne peut pas courir avec une queue de requin sur terre. Mais pas tout de suite, il aura besoin de l'effet de surprise, il retransformera sa queue au dernier moment.

Donc tout ce qu'il avait besoin c'était la patience. Et pour se sortit d'un mauvais pas comme celui-là il en avait beaucoup.

Il ne le remarquait que maintenant mais sa tenue n'était pas approprier non plus, il avait perdu son seul vêtement, un tissus simple qui couvrait ses anches. Avec sa queue cella n'avais pas beaucoup d'importance mais une fois sur ses jambes il aura plus de choses à couvrir. Il n'était pas à sa près, le plus important était de retrouver la mer, son état de nudité était secondaire, il le règlerait plus tard. Il devait tout de même faire attention au froid.

Son porteur venait de marcher sur une plaque métallique. Le bruit sourd l'avait averti. En prenant la peine de regarder, il pouvait constater que c'était un escalier tout aussi rouillé que le reste des ordures sur le sol. Même leurs habitations étaient dans un état scandaleux, de vraies bicoques. Il avait plus de chances de mourir ensevelis par des débris de maisons écroulées que par les Hommes.

Au vu de l'escalier et du bâtiment, il allait bientôt arriver à destination, il allait falloir être efficace. Dès qu'une faiblesse se présentera il attaquera, après il ira passer beaucoup de temps dans l'eau pour enlever toute trace d'Humain sur sa peau. Ce sera dur d'enlever l'odeur répugnante du sang souillé et de la sueur sur sa peau écailleuse. Il allait sentir l'Homme pendant des jours.

Sa bêtise lui aura rappelé une chose, ne pas, jamais, repousser ce qui doit être fait tout de suite. Se soigner correctement âpres tous les combats et dormir dans un endroit sûr. Pas au milieu de nul par à la vue de tous.

Avec les marches qu'ils gravissaient, la vue était meilleure, il pouvait distinguer des montagnes d'immondices et de ferrailles. Et plus loin des maisons et quelques immeubles. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses usines en fonctionnement, elles déversaient une fumée acres dans l'air par de longues cheminées grises, obscurcissant la vue. Tout était recouvert d'une chape de brouillard et de fumées nauséabondes.

Le paysage semblait grisâtre, mort, malade. Les humains étaient plus dérangés qu'il ne le pensait. S'empoisonner sciemment, qu'elle imbécilité. Avec un air aussi vicié, pas étonnant qu'ils aient des maladies, quelle personne censée vivrait ici.

Ils étaient arrivés à un pallier, une vielle rambarde tellement rongée par la rouille qu'elle paraissait trouée, était la seule chose qui protégeait les gens d'une chute peut-être mortelle dans le champ de ferrailles en contrebas.

La douleur l'incapacitant devint secondaire, il n'avait plus le choix, c'était sa dernière chance. Il se concentrait pour prévoir les mouvements de l'Humain. Une porte en bois foncé, un parquet en bois laqué, il s'arrête.

C'était maintenant ou jamais!

Soudain, comme prévus pour un rustre, l'Homme, si délicat, le lâche sans soins sur le sol froid.

C'était la dernière goutte, cette loque Humaine l'avait jeté deux fois de trop. Il pensait honnêtement à le laisser en vie, il ne voulait pas à avoir encore plus de ce sang sale sur lui. Mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Alors il riposta. L'homme c'était penché pour le poser sur le sol, alors il était ne position de faiblesse parfaite. La gorge presque tendu en offrande à ses crocs miséricordieux. En même temps que sa queue se scindait en deux pour former des jambes minces et fortes, il se retourna vers son agresseur et ouvris grand ses mâchoires emplie de dents affutés et pointues. Et il la referma durement sur le cou humain, ses dents tranchantes traversaient les tissus mous et gras pour déchirer les veines plus profondes. Dans un même mouvement il tourna la tête et sera les dents. Il emporta la moitié de la gorge avec la carotide ouverte qui pleuvait au-dessus de lui à cause de sa position sous l'Humain.

Couché sur le plancher avec une fontaine de sang souillé qui l'éclaboussait, un coude sur le sol derrière lui et l'autre bras agrippé à l'épaule opposé du mourant pour le tenir immobile, qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus, il pouvait à son aise voir sa panique à la vue du liquide vital qui s'écoulait de lui. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, comme c'était chou, il s'y accrochait à sa pathétique vie.

L'Humain porta les mains à sa gorge béante, tentant vainement de sceller la plaie, de retenir sa vie entre ses gros doigts boudinés. Ses petits yeux écarquillés par la surprise, s'assombrissaient au fils des secondes. Il cherchait à appeler de l'aide, mais sa gorge déchiquetée ne lui permettait que de cracher du sang sur son visage en dessous avec un bruit de gargouillis ridicule. Puis il était mort, mous dans la prise ferme du jeune Triton. Il était hypnotisé par la vue, happé par les yeux mort. C'était lui qui avait fait ça, il avait tué son ravisseur. Il avait vu la mort venir pour lui, lentement. L'adrénaline pompait dans ses veines à l'excitation du moment. C'était à couper le souffle. Magnifique et exaltent. Il se sentait si puissant.

Le bruit autour de lui le rappela à l'ordre. Il y avait des cris et bizarrement des rires de fillette. Il n'y avait pas la place pour rêvasser. Revenant au présent il repoussa le corps sur le côté, le laissa s'écraser mollement dans la flaque humide et se redressa.

Nu comme au premier jour, au milieu d'une pièce remplie d'Humains et recouvert de sang. La situation n'était pas idyllique. Il cracha avec dégout la chaire de l'homme qui restait dans sa bouche, il avait arraché une partit de la gorge. Ceci ne commençait pas bien. Même s'il avait aimé tout particulièrement le voir mourir, il y avait un peu trop d'Humain pour lui. Il voyait du coin des yeux des jambes et des silhouettes, une dizaine. Alors, avant même de se retourner pour observer plus la pièce et ses occupants, il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur d'un pas vif mais instable à cause de ses blessures.

Seulement pour entendre un rire particulièrement effrayent, cruel et sanguinaire, il lui donna des frissons. Ce son parmi tous les autres l'avait interpellé, c'était comme entendre un loup donner la chasse. Il fut immobilisé sans raison apparente, quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de son corps pâle, mais il n'y avait rien. Il voyait des lignes de pressions sur sa peau, mais rien d'autre, comme si i état retenue par l'air même. Et fut retourné de la même manière. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, il ne contrôlait plus ses propres mouvements. Il se sentait violé d'une manière indéfinissable. Il se secoua sauvagement pour se défaire du sort étrange. Quel genre de sorcellerie était-ce ?

Devant lui se tenait un grand canapé violet collé au mur du fond, occupé par un homme grand et vêtu d'un manteau de plume rose particulièrement voyant. Son sourire fou était si large qu'il menaçait de fendre son visage en deux. Des cheveux courts et blond et une paire de lunettes de soleil rose rendait son visage plus angoissant encore. Ses vêtements étaient coloré, trop. Et ça pose décontracté, trop, aussi. Il se moquait de lui. Il se moquait de son impuissance.

En réponse, il découvre ses dents sanglantes, une menace et une défiance. Un animal intelligent fait plus peur qu'une bête enrager. Avec quelques grognements pour parfaire le tableau et ce serait parfait. Un véritable animal féroce. Rien d'inquiétant ou d'intéressent.

« Fufufufu, je t'aime bien, ce regard assoiffé de sang sur un si jeune visage. » déclarait le Fou avec un sourire maniaque. Il le rapprocha grâce à son sortilège étrange, il ne put rien faire. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se tortillait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour échapper mais restait impuissant. Le fous avança sa mains vers sa tête, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, peut-être juste le toucher, mais c'était un Homme. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il referma sa mâchoire puissante à un cheveu des doigts intrusifs, ils étaient trop loin pour être coupé. Le bruit de claquement résonna dans l'espace devenu silencieux à sa tentative, ils se taisaient enfin son petit spectacle avec le pirate pouilleux les avaient trop excités. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il goute un bout du Fou.

« Quelle rage, on dirait un petit sauvage. Quel animal indompté tu es. » Sa réaction semble lui faire plaisir encore plus. Comme si il appréciait le carnage qu'il avait fait à l'instant. Ce n'était pas normal, ses prévisions auraient dû être justes. Il aurait du pouvoir courir dans l'élan de panique avec le cadavre derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était même tenu en l'air comme un pantin.

« Tu seras notre mascotte dorénavant, mon petit animal de compagnie »Il déclara ensuite, il rit follement, son corps imposant secoué par l'éclat de joie singulier, ravie de sa propre idée. A côté de lui les humains s'agitait, ils étaient affolés par son comportement et par la décision du géant blond.

« Vous n'y pensé pas, Jeune Maitre ! » s'exclama une forme molle, un tas de bous peut-être. Quelque chose de visqueux. C'était une chose indéterminée qui lui donnait la même impression que les insectes de la surface. Des frissons de dégouts secouèrent la peau bleue de ses bras.

« Trébol, serait-tu en train de me contester ? » Susurra le fou, lançant un regard dangereux à la chose informe, qui semblait ne pas avoir de notion d'espace personnel. Il se penchait, tout dégoulinant, sur l'épaule vêtu de rose. Il était déjà près du Fou alors c'était trop proche pour lui. Il plissa inconsciemment les lèvres de répulsion, le blond l'a remarqué et lui jeta un regard, curiosité inscrite sur son visage. Il était imprudent avec les Humains. Si il continuait, il remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un animal n'a pas de dégout et ne comprend pas la parole non plus. La curiosité était de mauvais augures.

« Pas du tout, Jeune Maitre, mais à quoi nous servirait une mascotte ? » se rattrapa de justesse l'homme-chose.

« Je le veux dans mon équipage, il fera un massacre sur le champ de bataille. Fufufufufu » le Fous semblait extatique de sa nouvelle trouvaille, lui beaucoup moins, il essayait de se dépêtrer de tous ce qui le retenait, il se tordait, tirait, mordait dans l'air, mais impossible. Il sentit qu'il était pris comme dans un filet de pêche, complétement immobilisé et faible. Il n'était pas un poisson commun tout de même.

Il sentait dans ses jambes, de petites décharges électriques qui rendaient ses cuisses et ses mollets tremblants, son corps commençait à crier. Les fils invisibles qui le contenaient l'oppressaient, s'incrustait profondément dans ses plaies ouvertes, le fils tranchait comme du beurre dans la chaire bleu tendre. Les entailles qui commençaient à coaguler cédaient sous la pression et ruisselait de sang sur sa peau. Et celles qui saignaient déjà, le firent plus abondement. Si il n'avait pas était blessé ça n'aurait pas été un problème, ses écailles étaient résistantes mais pas la chair tendre en dessous.

La douleur était partout, ce n'était plus seulement ses blessures qui le faisaient souffrir mais tout son corps. C'était un pouls sourd dans tous ces membres et dans sa tête. Un battement particulièrement fort dans la blessure de son dos et dans les lacérations de ses jambes.

Les immenses écailles du Monstre des Mers étaient plus tranchantes qu'elles n'y paraissaient, la prochaine fois, il faudra qu'il essais d'éviter complètement la Bête. Il c'était écorché simplement en le frôlant, il était assurément un prédateur plus dangereux que lui.

Avec tout son sang perdu, il avait la tête légère, un peu étourdis avec une sensation de flottement. La pulsation dans son crâne appuyait dans ses tempes et derrière ses yeux. Il avait une migraine monstrueuse, les cris hystériques n'arrangeaient rien. Sa vision était moins perçante, et de la sueur froide perlait sur son front et sa nuque. Son souffle était court et superficiel. Il était en état de choc. Ou plutôt son corps.

Il était tenu debout, lacérée par une chose invisible mais incasable. Il était tenu face à l'Homme Fou. Il ose le tenir comme un vulgaire prisonnier, lui, un Humain ! Il n'était même pas digne de le regarder. Au moins, lui ne puait pas le poisson pourrit et la transpiration, il sentait plus une odeur florale. Il était retenu si proche, qu'il aurait pu compter ses dents. Ces maudites lunettes qui l'empêchaient de regarder correctement dans les yeux de son adversaire, elles le narguaient. Il avait aussi des cheveux mal peignés, ils allaient dans tous les sens. Et son sourire sarcastique et démoniaque qui lui faisait face. Il était parfaitement à l'aise avec lui, un Triton sauvage et sanguinaire, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Quelle audace de la part de cet Humain. Sa le mettait en colère, ses ongles tranchaient dans la paume de ses mains serrées. Sa mâchoire était douloureuse avec la pression de sa fureur.

L'Homme avait dû voir quelque chose dans son expression, il souriait d'une manière impossible, étirant ses lèvres au-delà de l'humain, encore plus que tout à l'heure. Il donnait l'impression qu'il se déchirait le visage. Il parlait encore, mais lui ne distinguait plus qu'un bruit de fond sourd. Il voyait des points rouges danser sur les bords de sa vision. Il s'était trop débattu, pensât-il avec un éclair de lucidité avant que sa vivacité ne s'écoule de ses membres engourdis. Il surestimait ses forces, son sang avait beaucoup coulé et il était trop agité pour pouvoir continuer sans avoir d'eau ou de nourriture aussi longtemps. Il se poussait depuis quelques jours, déjà dans l'océan il était à bout de force, il ne continuait qu'avec la colère et la peur, un cocktail d'adrénaline pur. Comme un sportif sous stéroïdes. Tout était artificiel, une fois l'adrénaline partie il serait fait. Ses muscles seraient déchirés et remplis d'acide lactique, il aura d'insupportables crampes et courbatures dans peu de temps, si importante qu'il ne pourra pas bouger, encore moins marcher ou courir, fuir serra impossible.

Les fils, si solides sont-ils, n'empêchèrent pas ses genoux de céder sous son propre poids. Le bruit du claquement de son corps couvert de sang qui se fracasse sur le parquet ne s'entendit pas, le brouhaha dans la salle couvrait le bruit. Il y avait beaucoup de cris et des rires. Un rire. Celui du maniaque. Fort et perçant, de plus en plus fort. Il avait l'air encore plus fou que tout à l'heure si c'était possible. Le bruit était angoissant, juste en l'entendant on savait qu'il va se passer quelque chose de louche. Comme le son que ferait un fou. Mais puisqu'il l'était, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Juste dérangeant.

Il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, il n'avait rien de drôle. Il était peut être tombé au sol, incliné devant lui mais il n'était pas drôle. Il pinça ses lèvres gercés, à la pensé qu'il puisse être moqué par un Homme, sa bouche formant une ligne dure avec sa contrariété. Une piqure douloureuse le surpris, il se transperçait les lèvres avec ses dents. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, qu'un simple Homme ris de lui le rendait malade. Il n'allait pas abandonner non plus. C'était seulement devenu plus désespéré. Il lui lança un regard de pure colère, cet homme fou ne pouvait pas le mépriser ainsi, il s'en sortirait et lui montrerait.

De sa position agenouillée devant de divan, proche des longues jambes du fou, il ne lui restait que ses mâchoires redoutables pour se venger. La chose la plus proche de lui était la cuisse du géant, juste à la bonne place, devant son visage. Il ouvrit sa gueule plaine de crocs acérés et la referma sur la cuisse recouverte d'un pantalon de couleur hideuse. Qui porte autant de rose, volontairement. Vraiment effrayant.

Ses dents effilées ont transpercés le tissu jusque dans le muscle dur. Du sang gicla des déchirurent dans la chaire sur sa langue, coula dans sa bouche. Il entendit vaguement beaucoup de cris et surtout celui du fou, c'était un bruit plus surpris qu'autre chose. A peine une exclamation. Il ne voulait pas crier, Humain hautain, il allait crier pour lui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Une mains agrippa ses cheveux et tira fortement pour le faire lâcher prise, arrachant quelques mèches sales bleues et roses au passage. Sa tirait et piquait son cuir chevelu, il gronda en réponse et sera les mâchoires plus fort sur la viande. Les cris s'intensifiaient au-dessus de sa tête, il aurait souri s'il avait pu. Mais il avait la bouche pleine.

Etant un requin, ses dents étaient courbes, aux bords dentelés, faites pour découper de la chaire et s'accrocher à sa proie. Alors si le Fou continuait de tirer, lui allait finir par arracher un bout de sa cuisse. Il avait dû aussi s'en rendre aussi compte parce qu'il ne le tirait plus, il déplaçait sa mains sur sa nuque. Une menace claire, mais il ne lâcherait pas.

En attendant, il avait bien déchiqueté la jambe dans ses crocs, il commençait à étouffer sous tout ce sang qui coule dans sa gorge. Il respirait déjà mal, et sa gorge qui était prise par le liquide, ça devenait impossible. Il allait devoir avaler du sang d'Homme. Il allait attendre pour déglutir, il ne voulait pas de Sa en lui. Ses ouïs ne fonctionnaient pas non plus, le sang dans sa gorge coagulait sur les ouvertures des branchies et certaines étaient trop endommagés pour l'aider.

Elles étaient faites pour faire circuler de l'oxygène grâce au mouvement de l'eau durant la nage mais les ouïes du cou n'avaient pas de quoi respirer seuls comme les poumons. Il allait tout de même s'étouffer à ouvrir frénétiquement ses branchies sur le même air déjà utilisé. L'oxygène n'est pas présent de manière infini dans les mêmes quelques litres d'air que ses branchies pouvaient atteindre. Et contrairement à ses poumons humanoïdes, il ne pouvait inspirer et expirer, c'est son propre mouvement dans l'océan qui pousse l'eau dans son nez jusque dans les fentes sur son cou.

Ses deux systèmes respiratoires étaient hors d'usage pour le moment. Soit il avale, soit par miracle ses branchies se nettoient et se réparent. Etonnement la première solution était la plus probable.

Le Fous avait de grandes mains avec de longs doigts, depuis sa nuque il pouvait appuyer sur les muscles de sa mâchoire. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir sa respiration, il était aiguillonner par la main qui tentait de le forcer lâcher la jambe. Il céda brusquement et un peu de liquide rouge vient couler depuis ses lèvres sur son menton et goutter sur sa poitrine. Il prit une profonde inspiration, une vive brulure le fit regretter aussitôt, il avait oublié qu'il avait mal aux côtes pendant un instant. Il mordit ses lèvres abimées pour retenir un gémissement.

Il se sentait comme un chaton avec le Fou qui le tenait par le cou et le soulevait, il était insignifiant dans sa main, impuissant. Lui, se donnait en spectacle, avec ses biceps il pouvait le porter bras tendu, sans trembler ou osciller, son bras était stable comme fait de fer et d'acier. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol, il était totalement suspendu par la nuque. Il le voyait l'examiner, il ne voyait peut être pas ses yeux, cachés par les lunettes colorées, mais il sentait son regard sur son corps, un frisson le parcourait à la sensation. L'Humain était un peut en colère, il voyait des veines gonfler sur ses tempes, mais il s'emblait plus curieux qu'autre chose. Quelle vu il devait faire. Le sang commençait à coaguler sur sa peau par endroit. Sur ses bras, il était sec et partait au moindre mouvement en flocons macabre sur le sol.

Une honte que son sang si noble et précieux se retrouve souillé par une demeure humaine.

Pour sa tête et son torse, c'était une autre histoire, il y en avait une telle couche que le liquide pourpre n'avait pu sécher aussi rapidement. Il formait une substance collante et visqueuse, brillante par endroit, opaque à d'autres, de différentes teintes de rouge carmin, entrecoupé des blessures qui ornais sa peau écailleuse et lisse. Il avait eu tant de sang sur le visage qu'une partit était collé dans ses cilles, donnant des reflets rouge partout, il voyait aussi au centre de sa vision un point rouge, c'était son nez. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang sur lui, c'était fort et métallique, il ne pouvait rien inhaler d'autre, éclipsant toute les autres odeurs de la pièce. Pas qu'il se plaigne, le sang était une bien meilleurs, que leurs corps sales en sueurs.

Ses cheveux devaient être méconnaissables, leurs couleurs si particulières devaient disparaitre sous tout ce rouge. Il allait en mettre partout sur la main dans sa nuque. Quel dommage, le Fous serait souillé par le sang de l'Humain répugnant. Un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres, un sourire vicieux, si il pouvait malencontreusement éclabousser son visage avec un peu de sang, se serait, parfait. Il n'était plus à quelques entailles près. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas partir. Pour le moment.

**Page 19**


	2. Chapter 2

Etoile Noire

Nagareboshi 14 ans : Spider miles

Chapitre 2

L'autre qui continuait de l'observer, ça ne lui plaisait pas, du tout. Il ne devrait même pas le regarder. Il vit un coin de sa bouche se relever, et se pencher légèrement, comme pour regarder de plus près.

« Allez me chercher des bandages, il a fait quelques dégâts le petit sauvage. » Lança le Fous avec désinvolture, comme si se faire manger la jambe était un évènement banal. Et il continuait de regarder, trop fixement. Trop intéressé, il n'était pas une bête de foire. De quel droit le regardait-il ?

L'attitude lui donna une soudaine frayeur. Il avait vu quelque chose. Il avait été trop libre avec ses émotions et ses expressions. Il allait se faire prendre, ils allaient voir qu'il était plus qu'un animal étrange. Déjà, ils l'avaient capturé, c'était inacceptable, si en plus il voyait qu'il était plus qu'il ne paraissait, il serait finit. Il ressentait un mélange de peur et de colère.

C'est de la faute de l'Humain, il le regardait, il allait le vendre comme esclave, ou le garder pour son propre usage dégoutant. Il avait eu assez de rencontre avec les Humains pour savoir qu'une Sirène même mâle, les attiraient comme des poissons parasites sur un requin. Il était suffisamment beau et exotique pour être la cible des désirs charnels. Il y avait échappé jusque-là, mais il ne pourrait pas pour toujours, se jours était arrivé. Plutôt mourir que de laisser des Humains le toucher comme Ça.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour le faire reculer, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Un Homme-Poisson normal et parlant vaux beaucoup, un jeune et beau, vaux trop. Il ne devait pas savoir. Personne. Jamais. Il allait se protéger en restant un animal stupide et agressif. Heureusement ses difformités le différenciaient de la plupart des Sirènes et Homme-Poissons, personne de sensé ne pourrait dire qu'il était un fière Triton. Sa honte sera peut-être sa salvation.

Le Fou regardait son front. Il le regardait avec beaucoup trop d'attention. Ses cheveux avaient poussés durant l'année alors ils tombaient devant ses yeux mais il savait qu'on pouvait Le voire, il avait été idiot de le laisser après être partit. Sa allait forcement attirer l'attention, certains pourraient le reconnaitre, ils étaient peut être coupé du reste du monde mais des informations pouvaient filtrer. Il bougea maladroitement la tête pour que quelques mèches supplémentaires couvrent son visage, ses cheveux avaient l'apparence de dreadlocks rigides d'une teinte brunâtre à cause du sang coagulé dans ses boucles. Il était curieux maintenant, ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il avait vu le mouvement pour cacher son front, il se penchait d'autant plus près pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. A la légère crispation au coin de sa bouche, il avait pu Le voir derrière l'écran de cheveux raidis. Il sentait sa liberté s'échapper sans lui de ce taudis moisit.

« Le petit poisson veut jouer dans la cour des grands. Mais il semble qu'il n'ait mordu plus qu'il ne pouvait mâcher ! » Il finit avec un rire heureux et gloussant. Comme si c'était la plus drôle des blagues de l'histoire. Il ressemblait à un flamant rose démoniaque. Avec les joues tirées sur son sourire immense et ses traits cruels, le rose n'ajoutait rien de moins à l'aspect sinistre. Il avait presque l'air contant qu'il l'ait mordu, pour une raison étrange, il y avait encore de la colère mais la curiosité dominait maintenant. Ou alors Sa présence le rendait heureux de sa trouvaille. Il préférait de loin de premier, c'était inquiétant mais moins pour lui.

Autour de lui se trouvaient beaucoup de sauvages Humains. Ils n'avaient même pas la présence d'esprit de parler quand quelqu'un les écoutaient, plutôt que de crier tous en même temps dans un vacarme indescriptible. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses armes pointé vers lui, il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais il était cerne de gens dangereux. Il y avait aussi là, les plus curieux des compagnons. Ne parlons pas du tas de morve. Il continuait de l'agacer avec son manque d'espace personnel. Depuis que le Fou le tenais à bous de bras, il planait au bord du divan, planché au-dessus du bras tendu. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que cette chose sentait.

« Doffy, il est dangereux, il t'a mordu. Tu devrais le piquer, comme tous les mauvais chiens. » Il dit en souriant comme un bennait, il se prenait pour un génie celui-là.

La remarque le piqua au vif, c'est le cas de le dire. Il se prenait pour qui, le tas informe. Il se secoua dans sa direction et claqua des dents. Un grondement profond et fort sortit de sa gorge crus, entremêlé de claquement de dents. Le bruit des dents qui se refermaient hermétiquement était comme une guillotine qui tombe, définitif et mortel. Avec tout le sang qui le couvrait et l'écume vermeille aux lèvres, il savait qu'il ressemblerait à un animal enragé. Il pourrait lui arracher un bras, ou deux avec de la chance. Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le chien malade. Il n'était même pas digne de poser les yeux sur sa forme supérieure.

« Ne contrarie pas le nouveau membre de notre équipage Trébol. » réprimanda l'Homme étrange qui le tenait. Il y avait une nuance de menace claire dans son ton. L'autre avait dû le comprendre, il s'éloigna un peu d'eux en marmonnent des mots incompréhensibles. Il n'était pas content de se faire réprimander par le Chef de la pièce. Il avait pris sa défense contre son homme de mains, il valait mieux que la chose. Il avait pu mordre sans représailles et l'autre ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il venait sans prendre garde, de lui donner un statu supérieur à ses propres hommes de mains.

« Jeune Maitre, est-ce sage de prendre une mascotte comme lui, il pourrait ne même pas nous comprendre. Il ne parle pas, pourtant il fait partit d'une espèce intelligente, n'est pas un signe qu'il y ait quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. Et il est si agressif, vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à l'un de nos hommes. Il pourrait nous attaquer. » Une femme s'avança, elle était particulière aussi, une tignasse orange crépus sur le dessous et blond sur le dessus. Elle n'était pas dénuée de charme féminin, mais un peu trop exubérante pour son propre bien.

« Ce n'est pas juste un chien un peu sauvage, c'est un Homme-Poisson fou ou malade qui aime tuer des humains. J'ai vu le regard qu'il avait sur l'imbécile mort, il était ravi. Il sera plus une gêne qu'autre chose si nous le gardons. »

« Fuffuffuffu, j'y compte bien Giolla, il vous gardera sur le qui-vive en toute circonstance, il va rendre les choses tellement plus intéressante. Je commençais à me lasser quelque peu. Et le voilà, tout impétueux et sanguinaire, une vraie bouffée d'air frais. » Il, était en train de dire, qu'il allait le laisser attaquer ses compagnons. Pour les garder en formes. Et qu'il allait jouer le rôle de Bouffon du Roi parce qu'il était violant et fougueux. Toute cette histoire tournait au ridicule.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée Jeune-Maitre, comme d'habitude vous êtes si réfléchis. » Elle s'exclama de bonheur. A l'idée de quoi, il ne saurait le dire. Ça ne pourrait pas être de ce faire manger, enfin avec le Fou peut être. Cela devenait de plus en plus curieux.

« Alors, souhaitons à notre nouvelle mascotte un chaleureux accueil dans la Famille Donquixote ! » Cria le blond aux autres Humains. Il le reposa sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portait toujours pas. Le mordre n'avait rien fait. Mais il ne voulait pas être un animal de compagnie.

Il fallait autre chose. Une distraction pour le faire échapper. Le tas de morve était en colère contre le Fou, bien, très bien. Il le regarda dans les yeux avec affront, et montrant le sang sur ses dents, le sang du ' Jeune-Maitre', le lécha avec ce qu'il restait sur ses lèvres et déglutit de manière ostentatoire. La chose gluante poussa un couinement outré et se jeta sur lui. Voilà la distraction. Il fallait juste le blesser un peu et fuir pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de le remettre en un seul moreau.

Il était toujours attaché mais il n'était pas sans défense, il allait trouver un moyen de détruire les liens invisibles. S'il pouvait frotter ses écailles affutées contre cette chose invisible, il serait sorti d'affaire. Apres tout, il n'y a rien de plus tranchant que sa peau. Lorsque le laquais le percuta sur le sol, il mordit le bras à sa portée, il ouvrit grand les yeux à la mauvaise surprise, ses dents s'enfonçaient dans le bras mais rien ne résistait, elles continuaient de descendre dans le membre mous. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le tas mous en est aussi la consistance. Ses dents ne perçaient rien, elles ne s'accrochaient à rien. Il avait réussi à se défaire de sa prise imparable, il ne lui restait que des bouts de manteau crasseux dans la bouche. Et l'Homme qui frappait son ventre avec ses pieds botté et boueux. Il continuait à mordre, la jambe, le bras, tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais tout ce qu'il obtenait c'était une consistance gélatineuse du corps qui glissait entre ses crocs et des bouts de vêtements usés.

Il gronda de colère. Ses armes favorites ne marchaient pas sur un vulgaire Humain visqueux. Et les coups qui pleuvaient sur son ventre l'achevèrent. Sa tête claqua sur le plancher, elle y resta, sa vue se brouilla au choque. Cette journée avait été longue. Il était fatigué. Le sommeil venait à lui, et il n'allait pas le refuser. Il était fichu de toute façon. Tout son corps n'était que douleur, il n'y avait pas un endroit qui était épargné. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut. Il entendit un craquement, une cote venait de céder aux coups de pieds violents de la chose. Sa respiration était plus difficile. C'était de sa propre faute s'il était là en premier lieu, il ne méritait pas de s'en sortir. Il était une honte, il ne pouvait même pas échapper à de vulgaires Humains.

Sa joue était collée sur le parquet froid, avec sa jambe il savait qu'il y avait quelque part un tapis rêche. Son souffle formait sur le sol une légère couche de buée devant son nez. Ses yeux étaient attirés par les grains de poussières et de terre qu'il apercevait dans son champ de vision restreint. Il y en avait beaucoup. Ils devraient faire le ménage plus souvent.

Ses sensations était décousus, par moment ses blessures étaient hyper sensibles, et à d'autres il ne pouvait pas différencier sa nageoire iliaque de son nez, il s'était surpris à se demander pourquoi sa queue était si mal articulé. Ah le cadavre de l'Humain était toujours là, pas très loin de lui. Il avait vraiment fait beaucoup de saleté avec lui, la flaque était gigantesque, elle séchait par endroit. Il n'avait plus sa queue, il se souvenait. Il avait des orteils crochu et des genoux, moins pratique qu'une queue mais plus utile à la surface.

Confus il ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermés. Il ne sentait plus de coup de pied, il avait mal mais plus rien ne lui arrivait. Il poussa un gémissement pathétique, son esprit de nouveau concentrer sur lui-même, la douleur était trop forte pour que même son fort égo ne le rétienne. Il avait mal. Les bruits continuaient de sortir de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Il avait très mal. Il pleurnichait de peine, recroquevillé au milieu de la pièce.

Il vit la masse gélatineuse heurter le sol à côté de lui, avec un bruit humide. Du peut qu'il distinguait, le Fou était debout et pas heureux. Il s'approchait avec un pas souple et le son des plumes froissées éclate dans la salle silencieuse. Il avait frappé fort la gélatine pour qu'il tombe au sol. Sa démarche donnait l'impression qu'une volée de corbeaux allait fondre sur lui pour le picorer. Il n'aimait pas les oiseaux. Il n'aimait pas le rose non plus. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout finalement. Il était trop grand et bruyant et Humain. Et accroupie devant son visage. Sa tête était penchée curieusement un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. A croire qu'il était toujours amusé par quelque chose. Mais son sourire était plus crispé que tout à l'heure, il était furieux, pas à lui au moins.

Il avait mal, très mal. L'Humain devait faire quelque chose, c'était de sa faute, c'était son Homme. Il poussa un autre gémissement de plainte en le fixant.

« Tu me donne bien du mal, petit poisson. Mais tu es ma mascotte. Et si je veux rester amusé je dois bien te garder en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que tu apprennes à contenir tes ardeurs, tu à dépasser tes forces. Tu es puni maintenant, plus de bagarres intempestives. C'est pour ton bien. » Il lui murmurait avec un air faussement concerné.

« Et toi ! Tu a beau être un comandant fidèle ne dépasse pas la limite, Je viens juste de vous présenter mon animal de compagnie alors ne le tue pas. Continus à le frapper de la sorte et il ne fera pas la demi-heure. » Sur sa dernière phrase, il lança un regard mauvais à Trébol en le regardant dans les yeux avec ses lunettes. Le 'Trébol' en question semblait furieux face à l'ordre. Il était à un rang supérieur à la chose agaçante. Le Chef avait frappé pour le défendre. Et la gélatine semblait s'en rendre compte aussi. C'était jouissif.

Donquixote. Sa lui semblait familier. C'était important, mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Sa tête était lourde et il voyait du rouge partout, même son affreux manteau devenait rouge. Sa peau aussi, le ciel qu'il voyait par la porte ouverte derrière le fou était rouge aussi. Il y avait des points noirs dans le rouge. Il était si fatigué et douloureux.

Son point de vu changea, les fils le portaient vers le divan, il était suspendu en l'air par les choses invisibles. Il poussa un grognement d'inconfort à la prise peu soigneuse. Il avait froid maintenant. Il gelait. Il n'avait rien pour le couvrir, le froid est dangereux. On lui disait toujours de rester dans un endroit chaud, ou pas trop froid. Ou il lui arriverait du mal. Son type de requin était à sang froid. Ils étaient plus sensibles au changement de température. Une autre honte pour lui, ils ne l'étaient pas eux, il était le seul dans la famille, un malheureux gène récessif.

Il tomba dans une somnolence entrecoupé de gémissement aigu douloureux. Sa température corporelle baissait dangereusement, il s'engourdissait de la baisse rapide de sa chaleur et avait mal. Le froid mène à la léthargie, la léthargie à la mort, disait toujours Mère.

Ses membres se raidissaient, ses mains et ses pieds ne pouvaient plus bouger. Il était tétanisé par le froid. Confusément il sentit qu'il était posé sur une surface molle. Il pleura de douleur en se couchant sur ses blessures. Il en avait trop fait, il craquait. Il était au summum de la faiblesse, chez l'ennemi et il devenait froid. Ses dents ses resserrées, grinçantes. Essayant de retenir les bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge cru.

Quelque chose de froid et humide était sur son front. Ca coulait sur ses tempes dans son cou et depuis le pont de son nez sur son menton. C'était froid, aggravant son problème de température.

Il entrouvrit un œil, et crus discerner une araignée de couleur chair. Non, une main avec des doigts longs. Elle de dédoublait, il y avait plein de mains, comme un kaléidoscope de membres dansants. Elles plongeaient dans sa direction et attrapèrent la chose sur son front. C'était un tissu quelconque imbibé d'eau et de sang. Le tissu et les mains revinrent et frottaient sur son visage. Sa température baissait beaucoup plus rapidement avec l'eau sur sa peau et le léger courent d'air. Il essaya de mordre mollement la main dangereuse. Il put à peine ouvrir la bouche sous les crispations de froid. Bientôt son corps sera complètement raidit par le froid, son cœur ralentira. Il s'arrêtera peut être. Il ressemblera à un cadavre qui au moindre rayon de soleil s'anime et reprend son souffle.

La main était manucurée, une main de femme. Et au vu de la couleur, très Humaine.

Il devait rester éveillé mais le froid était frappant. Il ouvrait moins les yeux. Moins longtemps aussi. Et sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Son père serait mécontent de le trouver comme ça. Il avait supervisé son entrainement. Il aurait honte. Chaque fois que le froid devient trop fort pour lui, il doit se cacher. Il est trop vulnérable pour rester à la vue de tous. Et lui, fait tout le contraire, couché sur un divan à la merci des Humains ennemis.

La boule de cristal de mère était là. Ça lui semblait étrange à un niveau lointain. Il y en avait même deux. Elles avaient pris une teinte rouge rose. Il tendit le bras vers les boules de cristal qui ne pouvaient pas être là. Mais son bras ne bougeait pas.

Mère avait dû le border avant de se coucher comme elle faisait parfois. Pourquoi gémissait-il ? Il ne savait plus. Mère détestait quand il faisait des bruits animaux. C'est indigne de son rang.

Les boules de cristal était plus petites et avec une forme étrange. Pas des boules, des pointes se distinguaient. Une boule n'a pas de pointes.

Sa respiration ralentissait. Pourquoi devait-il rester éveillé ? Il attendait que mère vienne lui baiser le front. Son front était humide, alors elle était venu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à dormir, elle n'aimait pas quand il veillait trop tard.

Dans son sommeil agité, il sentit son lit bouger, et des mains sur lui. Il n'avait plus la force et l'énergie de s'en soucier. On le palpait de tous les côtés et son corps lui semblait presque trop petit pour lui, il se sentait séré dans sa peau. Il y avait des doigts dans ses cheveux qui démêlaient les nœuds, il avait des nœuds ? Et frottait son cuir chevelu doucement, on lui lavait les cheveux et le visage mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir pour quelle raison. Il se sentait bien, si seulement ils pouvaient le laisser tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou ce qui lui semble quelques minutes, il se sentait plus chaud. Un peu seulement. Ses paupières lourdes avaient du mal à se lever, et la lumière agressait ses pupilles sensibles. Avec la léthargie toujours présente, son cerveau était au ralentit, ses pensées courtes et décousus, la mémoire flous.

Au second essai il vu beaucoup de lumières colorées dans son champ de vision. Comme des traits de lumière arc en ciel.

Il avait la tête contre quelque chose de dure. Il apercevait des éclairs de roses, le motif lui faisait penser à un tigre. Le tigre sentait le sang, il aimait l'odeur du sang, surtout celui de ses ennemis morts, ou des Humains.

Il prenait lentement conscience qu'on avait posé sur lui quelque chose de rose aussi, et de duveteux. C'était doux, ça lui chatouillait le bras exposé et les jambes. La couverture pleine de plumes était si grande quelle le recouvrait presque entièrement, assourdissant les bruits au-dessus de son oreille droite et protégeant de courants d'air froid ses petits pieds griffus. Il était trop mal pour les bouger tout de suite, alors il laissa le truc rose taquiner sa peau sensible.

Des plumes roses, comme un flamand rose. Cette idée le mettait en colère pour une raison incompréhensible. Il sentait sa léthargie, alors il savait qu'il était en dangé mais seulement dans une pensée lointaine et abstraite.

Dans une prise foudroyante, on relava sa tête par quelques mèches de cheveux. Tordant son corps pour le redresser. La couverture en plume glissa sur ses tibias et ses cuisses, le faisant crisper à la température ambiante. A moitié avachie sur le tigre rose, il avait la tête devant des doigts tendu. Ils étaient sanglants en tenant un morceau de steak rouge dégoulinant. Ça sentait bon, les doigts étaient plus proches et appuyait sur ses lèvres, la chère crus pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

Il desserra les mâchoires légèrement pour gronder de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas envies de manger, encore moins quelque chose qui n'était pas cuit. Il avait besoin de chaleur de toute façon, il ne pourra digérer que quand sa température aura augmenté suffisamment. Les cuisiniers de père n'auraient jamais présentés quelque chose comme ça. On lui enfourna le morceau de viande trop vite pour qu'il puisse protester ou mordre.

Il n'était pas un oisillon, il était un requin. Il pouvait manger tout seul. La viande était bonne tout de même, il mâcha pendant un moment mais ses puissante dents lui faisait plus penser à des couteaux en mousse que des scies en ce moment. Il ne faisait que mâchouiller sa nourriture et n'arrivait pas à la découper avec ses crocs ni l'avaler. Il toussa violement, secouent sa carcasse, il s'étouffait avec la viande. C'était un assassinat, il en était persuadé. Son père allait mettre au cachot l'incompétent qui le nourrissait.

Des doigts intrusifs s'introduire dans sa bouche et fouillèrent grossièrement la cavité pour retirer la nourriture qui l'asphyxiait. Il gronda de gêne et poussa la viande avec sa langue, un peu de salive coula sur ses lèvres, les doigts sortirent gluants. Une toux le prit, il se contracta sous les assauts de son propre corps et resta épuisé sur le tigre rose. Une secousse violente le réveilla un peu, il entrouvrit une paupière. On lui présentait cette fois des petits carrés de viandes cuites. Ça sentait meilleur, sa donnait envies.

Grand-père avait dû dire quelque chose au cuisinier, c'était typique de lui d'être si gentil et attentionné. Même quand il est fâché, Grand-père est toujours gentil. D'ailleurs, il était là, il avait pris le soleil parque ses cheveux roux prenait une teinte blonde. Il avait coupé sa barbe, sa lui allait beaucoup mieux, il avait aussi une chemise pour une fois, curieux. C'était lui qui tenait le plateau plain de viande en cube.

Un coassement roque sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'il voulut le remercier, sa gorge était douloureuse comme déchiré par un poisson-scorpion qu'il aurait mangé, il abandonna la parole pour le moment, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les doigts longs lui mirent de petites portions de rôtie chaud. Il put les mâcher correctement et les avaler, mais pas beaucoup, au bout du troisième morceau les muscles de sa mâchoire refusèrent de bouger plus. Il recracha ce qu'il restait et détourna la tête vers le tigre étrange.

« Machvise, pose le plateau et va me chercher de l'eau. Il semblerait que le petit poisson en ait assez. » Le tigre faisait des bruits anormaux, il parlait et avait un rire alarmant. Un tigre ça ne parlait pas. Et Grand-père ne s'appelait pas non plus 'Machvise'. Le tigre qui tenait depuis tout ce temps sa tête relevé resserra sa prise et inclina sa tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son cuir chevelu piquait au traitement, mais il ne disait rien, sans lui il serait encore couché et il n'aurait pas mangé. Même si ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin immédiatement, ça lui serait utile plus tard.

Ce n'était pas un tigre, c'était un démon aux yeux rouges, il avait l'air positivement diabolique, le sourire distordant son visage et les lunettes cachant ses yeux, avec son rire il ressemblait à un cauchemar d'enfant. Un morceau de mémoire lui revint. Le Donquixote, il lui donnait à manger, c'était ses doigts qui le nourrissaient. C'était la place des Humains de servir, pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il n'est pas Humain, Père avait suffisamment insisté qu'il prenne ses cours de politique au sérieux pour savoir ça. Il avait le vague souvenir d'innombrables heures passés à apprendre une liste de nom par cœur. Il ne pouvait plus comprendre pourquoi eux n'était pas des Humains, mais ils n'en étaient pas. Et le Fou disait qu'il était un Donquixote. Ses souvenirs étaient mélangés dans un imbroglio indescriptible, la chronologie était toute faussée, les mémoires de la surface se mêlaient à ceux des bulles. Une forte traction sur ses cheveux le replaça dans le présent, le tigre fou était mécontent, il y avait un pli désagréable sur une joue, une contraction d'agacement.

« Je t'es laissé cracher sur mon canapé puisque tu es malade, mais une fois que tu iras mieux, je ne serais pas si clément, mascotte ou pas. Est-ce bien compris ? » Le tigre au plume de flamant rose n'était pas en colère mais il était effrayant sans ça. Il couina de détresse, n'essayant même pas de parler. En entendent le bruit, il sourit encore plus fort et desserra la prise sur sa tête. Le message était clair, fait attention à ce que je dis et tout ira bien.

Le verre d'eau devant ses yeux le surprit, il recula comme il put. On lui pressa contre la lèvre inférieure, sa gorge le faisait souffrir, l'eau était tentante. A peine une gorgé était-elle passée qu'il s'étranglait avec, il s'était surestimé, il n'arrivait pas à déglutir. Au moins l'eau ne le tuera pas tout de suite contrairement à la viande. Il toussa pour dégager ses poumons et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la jambe rose. Il risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il soupira de dépit mais ne dit rien. Ses pensées étaient vagues mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'agacer de trop, il ne se souvenait cependant pas comment il était arrivé là. Sa tête était plaine de brouillard et lente. Dans un coin de la pièce, il eut un aperçu de son Oncle, il ricanait comme d'habitude. Il y avait avec lui une petite chose bleu marine avec un nœud jaune. Oncle avait de grandes dents, il lui semblait plus petit que dans ses souvenir. Il laissa la pensé de côté, peu intéressé par la question.

Rassuré de ne pas recevoir de punition, il se calla sur le côté du démon. Le froid revenais avec les plumes partit sur ses pieds bleus. La main qui lui tenait la tête en hauteur le lâcha totalement et il glissa le long de l'homme sans pouvoir se retenir, épuisé d'avoir mâché de la viande et bus de l'eau. Il se retrouva avec la tête contre le flanc et les genoux plié proche de son ventre. Un bruissement de plume l'interpella avant de se retrouver recouvert des plumes roses chatouilleuses, les plumes étaient placées sur sa tête cette fois. Il ne voyait qu'avec un mince espace devant son visage entre la jambe blanche et rose du tigre et le divan. Grand-père était revenu, il était assis pas trop loin de lui. La petite chose bleue tenait un plateau devant eux, il y avait un verre de vin posé au milieu. Le tigre se pencha pour attraper le vin, faisant glisser la couverture devant ses yeux, bouchant la vue avant de se redresser dans le divan. Il lui dégagea la vue en posant une main sur sa tête, une main ferme. Elle ne laissait aucune place au mouvement, le maintenant le front pressé contre la cuisse du tigre.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un chat ? Ils seront beaucoup mieux que ce vagabond miteux, au moins ils se lavent tous seuls et ils ne meurent pas au premier coup de froid. » Dit d'une voix contrarié un manteau bleu.

« Je ne veux pas d'un stupide chat, je veux cet animal de compagnie là. Des objections peut-être ? » Le tigre grognait maintenant. Il ne mourrait pas, son cœur s'arrête juste de battre.

« Doffy, s'occuper d'un Homme-Poisson malade ce n'est pas pareil que d'avoir un chat. C'est une personne déséquilibré qui a un comportement instable. Il faut que tu sois vigilant avec lui. » Cette fois c'était une voix fluette et douce. « On ne sait même pas le soigné, ses allergies ou la température adéquate. »

« Pica ne sois pas si inquiet, regarde, déjà doux comme un agneau le petit monstre. » Répondit le tigre, puis une grande main se faufila sous sa couverture chaude et lui tapota la tête. Il tordit son cou et attrapa dans ses dents les doigts inopportuns, il était trop fatigué pour les arracher mais il pouvait encore mordre un peu. La main s'échappa brusquement, ne lassent que quelques traces de sang sur ses lèvres craquelées.

« Il lui manque un peu de formation, mais dans peu de temps ce sera un véritable animal de compagnie parfait, personne n'aura de mascotte comme nous. Il me garde amusé pour le moment, c'est le principal. » Le tigre était irrité par la morsure, il lui tira durement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il couine de peine.

« Pour le reste on verra plus tard, on trouvera bien un livre sur les Homme-Poissons ou sur les requins. »

Il y avait beaucoup de conversation autour de lui mais il ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention. Il profitait de la chaleur qui lui revenait peu à peu. Il ne voyait plus les boules de cristal de sa mère, la seule chose approchantes était les lunettes du démon. Elles étaient rouges.

Pourquoi Grand-père serait-il là ? Il avait des choses à faire ailleurs, et il s'était enfuit du Royaume de toute façon. La couleur des cheveux ne correspondait pas, les habits non plus. D'habitude, il était plus bleu, et plus grand. Son père ne pourrait jamais tenir dans une pièce aussi petite, alors Grand-père encore moins.

Il s'endormit confus.

Il était de nouveau avec le Second, il adore passer du temps avec lui. Il était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui et ses enseignements que sa famille. Ils avaient des points de vu trop différents. Ils lui demandaient trop de choses. Etre le fils parfait. Le Guerrier parfait. Le diplomate parfait. Aimer les Humains. Etre brillant en tout. Etre gentil avec tout le monde. Etre exceptionnel en combat, tout pour La protéger. Mais toujours avec honneur. Comme si les Humains nous donnaient la même courtoisie.

Au moins, il aime se battre. Père désapprouve son gout pour la violence, c'est aussi ce qui le rend encore meilleurs. Toujours gagné. Mais gagner désordonné. Quelle tête il faisait toujours lors de ces tournois, bien sûr il gagnait, mais pas de manière aussi honorable que son père le souhaiterait, ce n'est jamais propre avec lui. Père n'avait insisté pour qu'il soit bon au combat uniquement pour protéger sa tante. Comme si elle était plus importante que lui. Il était l'Héritier pourtant. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour elle. La belle Sirène parfaite, si parfaite qu'elle était poursuivis par un déséquilibré, et tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était pleurer.

Ici, dans le District des Homme-Poisson, il n'avait plus de devoir, plus d'obligation. Juste le plaisir d'apprendre du Second. Il le louait toujours lorsqu'il réussissait quelque chose de difficile et l'encourageait quand il perdait patience. A la maison, père était en permanence déçu de lui, son être même le décevait, pourtant il faisait tout ce que Père voulait. Il était le meilleur, personne ne jouait du Koto et du Shamisen comme lui. Et il n'était pas seulement le meilleur en musique, il était bon stratège, Grand-Père le consultait souvent pour des questions difficiles, ses connaissances en Histoires étaient vastes, autant leur Histoire que celle de la surface, ses calculs étaient bons tout comme sa Littérature. Alors, lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus il rejoignait son Professeur. Qui n'était pas n'importe quel Second, c'était le Second de Fisher-Tiger, le chef du district. Rien que le meilleur pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il avait faussé compagnie à son professeur de stratégie militaire. Il faisait toujours de la stratégie militaire, juste, avec du corps à corps. C'est beaucoup plus intéressent, il y apprend quelque chose. Ce précepteur était incompétent, il sait déjà tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur son sujet. En tout cas, des textes qu'il utilise comme référence. Avec lui, il n'a pas besoin de s'impatienter pour en apprendre plus.

Il s'entrainait avec lui des qu'il le pouvait, il avançait vite. Le Second était fier de lui.

Un coup de poing lent le toucha à l'estomac et le ramena à l'instant présent, sur les lames de parquet de la grande salle. Il s'effondra sur le dos, le souffle coupé, et une toux le pris.

« Un guerrier doit être concentré en toute circonstance, ne relâche pas ton attention au milieu d'un combat. » Lui assena le requin-baleine. Il l'aime aussi parce qu'il ne le ménage pas, il le respecte suffisamment pour ne pas être doux.

« Je ferais mieux. » Il répondit doucement en se relevant, il époussetait doucement sa tenue d'entrainement. Avec lui, il n'avait pas honte de ses échecs. Avec lui, ils signifiaient qu'il ferait mieux, que chaque pierre sur son chemin serait taillée en pavé qui soutiendrait ses prochains pas.

« Nous allons reprendre. Soit souple, mais ferme. Le bambou ploie mais ne se brise pas. » Lui murmurais son professeur encore une fois. Ils travaillaient aux ralentis pour qu'il mémorise les mouvements à chaque attaque et contre-attaque. Le poing de l'Homme-Poisson, revint vers lui et son propre bras se plaça en réponse, pour dévier le coup souplement vers l'extérieur avec le tranchant de la main. Ils enchainaient ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de passer à des frappes plus élaborés. Le bruit de la peau qui se rencontre brisait le silence du Dojo aménagé. Il ne sentait plus ses avant-bras, à force de les utiliser pour parer ses muscles commençaient à protester.

Ils commençaient à prendre une teinte plus violacé que bleu pale. Avec quelque abrasion dû à la rencontre brutale entre leurs peaux écailleuse. Sans que ça paraisse la peau de requin, est extrêmement abrasive si on caresse dans le mauvais sens. Elle est aussi très résistante. Il faut des lames de bonnes qualités pour la percer. Et avec le mouvement de glissent de la technique, sa peau était à vif.

Pendant son entrainement, il voyait des éclairs de rouge au bord de sa vision, sur le mur décrépie de la pièce. Ça n'avait pas de sens, il n'y avait pas de rouge. Il était tellement surpris par l'apparition de la couleur qu'il s'arrêta en pleine frappe. Sur le crépie, une tache rouge vermillon prenait place. Elle s'étendait de plus en plus, le rouge envahissait sa vision. La tache sortait du mur, comme des tentacules, qui s'approchaient pour le saisir, l'engloutir.

Il recula doucement, il commençait à avoir peur, sans raison cette couleur l'angoissait. Il voulait s'en éloigner, la tache avançait doucement sur le sol, gagnant du terrain et se transformant en une substance semi solide, plus tangible qui s'agitait devant lui. La substance étrange se rassembla dans le centre de la pièce, elle se transformait, se tordait de manière grotesque jusqu'à former une silhouette humanoïde. Des cheveux cours et un corps courbe se précisait devant ses yeux. Une longue queue de requin se développait derrière la silhouette familière. Puis il sut. Mère, la substance rouge avait copié le corps de mère.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas comme les autres, tu es une tel honte pour nous. Un Triton sans queue, quelle infamie. Qu'ai-je fais pour avoir un fils pareil. » Le visage rouge se distordait en une grimace cruel. Lui perçant la peau mieux que n'importe quelle lame. La silhouette s'approchait de lui et grandissait, remplissant tout l'espace. Prenant tout l'oxygène de la pièce.

La silhouette se tordis brusquement et cria, avec un son à briser les tympans, aigue et sifflant. La tache rouge qui ressemblait à mère gonflait comme un ballon, et éclatât sur les murs de la pièce et son visage, recouvrant toutes les surfaces alentour.

En portant les mains à ses joues, il en tira un liquide chaud et gluant rouge. Il leva les yeux et la scène changea. Il n'était plus dans une grande salle de l'orphelinat du district, il était dans la rue. En face de lui, son professeur, le Second de Tiger se tenait droit et protecteur. Le liquide, c'était du sang, le sang de Jimbei. Il avait pris un coup de sabre pour lui. Un Homme, Humain l'avait tranché. C'était le sang de son compatriote Homme-Poisson qui tachait sa peau, par la faute de cet Humain. C'était un pirate, il devait avoir accosté illégalement sur l'île pour traverser Red Line avec le reste de l'équipage. Et comme souvent, les pirates sont avides de trésors, ils prennent toujours le temps d'attaquer et d'enlever quelque Hommes-Poissons et Sirènes. Même avec tout son pouvoir, le Roi Neptune et ses gardes ne peuvent pas tous les empêcher de passer.

Il plissa les yeux de mépris pour cette race inferieure. Ses lèvres serrées en une ligne dur, Jimbei allez leurs montrer ce qu'un Homme-Poisson digne de ce nom pouvait faire.

Le jeune homme combattait durement, aucune pitié pour les humains, disait toujours son Oncle. Il avançait dans les rangs ennemis comme un raz de marée infernal. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêté quand il était lancé. Les humains tombait les uns après les autres, mais de nouveaux les remplaçaient inlassablement. Et lui, ne pouvait pas l'aider il ne ferait que le gêner, il était encore novice dans le Gyojin Karate. Jimbei lui avait dit de ne pas s'en mêler, ce n'était pas son heures. Alors il regardait son professeur se battre et le défendre. La crainte lui saisit le ventre, les humains était comme des cafards, ils revenaient plus nombreux à chaque fois. Et si il échouait à le protéger, que lui arriverait-il ? Il serait esclave de ses humains comme tant d'autres de son peuple avant lui ? Il ne pouvait pas, pas lui, il était au-dessus de tous, il ne pouvait pas devenir esclave, c'était impossible. Inconcevable, comme le ciel qui ne serait pas bleu, ou la mer sa maison. Son garde commençait à perde son élan, il ralentissait, les humain devait être dans une grosse flotte cette fois et tous venir dans le district le plus éloigné du reste du Royaume.

Une main calleuse et abimé le pris par surprise en le retenant par derrière. Sur sa gorge un couteau tranchant était appuyé. Il prit une petite inspiration surprise et un couinement sortit de sa bouche entre ouverte. Son estomac se tordait de terreur et son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Il était pris.

« Si tu veux revoir ton ami sain et sauf, tu devrais arrêter de résister, la baleine. » criait l'humain dans son dos, son haleine forte lui fit plisser le nez. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que la machine de guerre s'arrête et se tourne vers eux. Les yeux brulant de rage et les dents découvertes. Les humains restant l'entourèrent et commencèrent à l'attacher avec de grosses cordes. Il se tordait pour leurs rendre la tache difficiles mais à la fin le résultat était le même.

« Lâche, prendre un enfant innocent en hottage. Relâcher le, il n'a aucune valeur. Il est faible, il ne pourra rien faire en tant qu'esclave. » Leurs gronda Jimbei, il était faible, c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il lui lança un regard perdu. En retour un eu un coup d'œil rassurant. Il allait le sauver.

« Alors, on est inutile, petit ? » Lui murmura le pirate avec un rire gras. Il planta ses dents dans ses lèvres pour ne rien répondre, faire le fiable peut le sauver alors il le fera.

« Répond quand on te parle ! » On lui assena un coup à la tête qui fit nager sa vision.

« Il ne parle pas, il est handicapé de naissance. » Répond dit vivement Jimbei, il le rendait encore plus inutile pour les pirate, un Homme-poisson qui ne peut rien faire, même pas parler ça ne vaut rien.

« On n'a qu'à le garder, il est jolie en tout cas, et jeune. » Le pirate riait maintenant. Il voulait partir maintenant, il ne le supportait plus.

« Lâchez-le, monstre ! »Jimbei criait maintenant, mais un Humain derrière lui leva son pistolet, le temps s'arrêta, Jimbei allait mourir, il allait le laisser seul. Au ralentit il vit le pistolet se lever et le canon se pointer vers son ami. Les larmes lui venait, elles coulaient librement de ses yeux, son cœur était froid. Son souffle se coupa en attendant la sentence, la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement inaudible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas à cause de lui. Le crane explosa, projetant de la cervelle dans la ruelle. Mais il ne s'effondra pas immédiatement, ce qui restait de son cher professeur se pencha en avant, puis comme si un souffle le reprit, il se redressa lentement. Les pirates autours semblais ne rien voir, et le menaçais toujours. Alors même que le cadavre de Jimbei s'animait. Jimbei n'était pas mort, ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Un mince espoir restait présent, peut-être qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas mort. Juste beaucoup blessé.

Le visage défiguré le regarda, le haut du crane partit avec une partit de la mâchoire. L'horreur de la scène le saisit, il sentit son estomac faiblir. Il n'osait plus respirer, bouger, à peine vivre devant ce cauchemar vivant.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, c'est uniquement grâce au pirate derrière lui qu'il était encore debout. Il n'y avait rien de vivant dans cette chose, ce n'était pas possible, il hallucinait juste. Ce genre de chose n'était pas possible.

La bouche mutilée s'ouvrit et un râle s'en échappa, il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de la vue grotesque. La bouche ouverte laissait voir les tissus arrachés de la mâchoire. Avec des chaires pendantes là où était l'os.

« C'est de ta faute, tu m'as tué, tout ça parce que tu étais trop lâche. Tu nous a tous abandonné. »

Soudain des bruits de pas, et un coup sourd résonna dans ses oreilles, son Oncle était venue le sortir de là. Avec toute son équipe, il prenait plus vite le dessus. Bientôt il ne restait que quelque humain debout et il était libre.

« Cours, dépêche-toi, c'est une flotte plus importante que prévus, sort du district et rejoins l'ile principale tu seras plus en sécurité. » Son Oncle, malgré ses gestes forts était attentif à son bien-être. Il l'avait sauvé. Il devait l'écouté mais il hésitait, et si il arrivait quelque chose à son Oncle.

« Cours, lâche que tu es, cours petit moins que rien, la Honte de la famille ». Le visage de son Oncle se tordait dans un masque de haine. Tout était de sa faute. Du sang commençait à couler du nez et de la bouche de son oncle. Puis un rire immonde résonna et il tomba au sil mort.

Il sentît que sa vitesse augmentait avec son désespoir grandissant. Il regardât ses jambes pastel. Il était si lent, tout sa à cause de sa difformité. Dans la rue, des visages familiers. Sa famille, toute sa famille était là, morts mais marchant, parlant. Tous se dirigeaient vers lui et criaient des mots si vrais. Il était un lâche, il les avait abandonnés.

C'était lui qui avait nagé vers la terre des Humains, au lieu de rester et de mourir pour protéger sa famille

Il avait réussi à faire apparaitre sa queue, Père serait si fière de lui, il serait enfin le fils qu'il avait voulu. Le fils parfait avec une belle queue de requin. C'était lui qui dans son désespoir avait fait apparaitre sa queue, il avait eu sa queue et Père ne serait jamais fière de lui.

Il se réveilla brusquement, sortant du cauchemar en larme, des gémissements ininterrompus sortant de sa gorge, des gémissements de douleur. Une douleur qui ne guérira pas avec des bandages et des médicaments. Il tourna la tête vers son lit de fortune et pleura son cœur meurtris sur sa famille et ses amis. Ses sanglots brisés résonnaient dans la pièce, et il tira la couverture rose plumeuse sur sa tête pour se cacher. Pour oublier tous ses péchés.


End file.
